falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Hi I just wanted to ask some questions I had on my mind: 1. I'm a little confused about the ghoul race's RAD resistance. In the 2.0 rulebook it says that they have a 80% resistance which already is pretty low for a race that enjoys living in old nuke. powerplants and now it's lowered to 40%! I mean i don't really get it. Shouldn't it be either 100% (since they dont get any negative side effects) or 0% (because I don't think their body is fighting against the rads that enter him, after all rads are good for ghouls). But if ghouls have 40% or 80% it means they CAN get hurt by the rads so how can they be good for them? How can ghouls live a better life in a powerplant if rads hurt them? And wouldn't glowing ones hurt themselves? :I cannot confirm this, but I believe it was done for balance reasons. You have to keep in mind that they still get the endurance bonus to radiation (making the average Ghoul Rad Resistance 50%). With how the original was written, that would mean the average ghoul started with 90% rad resistance. On one side of things, this seemed very ghoul like, but when the realities of game play, this gave them a lot of impunity to situations that would normally cause pause. With this change, ghouls still have a lot of rad-resist, but not so much as to be game breaking, seeing as radiation in a radioactive wasteland is going to be a common problem. Also, keep in mind that the ghoul has 2 extra Character Points to work with compared to others and have very high Perception and Luck maximums now. :Canonically speaking, you're right. Ghouls actually are healthier and happier when around low doses of radiation. Sometimes, though, making sure things are fun and challenging for everyone is more important then making sure everything lines up. If you ever think of a way to work this in, though, and still keep things balanced though, we'd love to here from you in the Races discussion page. Wanderer of the Wastes 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 2. Is there some kind of good alternative way (with rulebook version 2.0) to calculating the damage without having to calculate the damage resistance '''% '''all the time? They are to only part that really annoys me about the system, but I don't want to just skip them either since that would unbalance the the weapon - armor balance. :I would look at J.E. Sawyer's Simple System bellow the Fallout 3.0 material and balance the merits and weaknesses of that system with the standard system. I have a feeling it's not quite what you're looking for, but it is an alternative. Wanderer of the Wastes 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 3. I have added an link to the character sheet download to the "Character Creation Part One: Concept" site (since I found the rulebook for 2.0 on the frontpage but I didn't find a sheet anywhere on this site) but I don't think it's the right place, could someone ad it to the frontpage I hope you can awnser my questions soon (and sorry for my bad english) Greatings from: IseedeadBrahmin 16:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm not an editor here I'm afraid, just a passing staffer :) I've not played the game, so can't answer the first questions. But for the last, feel free to add the link to the front page yourself! It's open for anyone to edit. It looks as though there aren't any active admins here at the moment, possibly you or someone else will adopt the wiki and get it going again - sannse (talk) 01:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::This here sounds like something I may consider at a later date, Sannse, when I have more time to make that sort of contribution. Wanderer of the Wastes 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Glowing Ones I can't speak for why ghoul's would have such a low rad resistance, but Glowing Ones, if you look at the trait, get an extra 50% rad resistance (pushing them to 90% or 130%) and are immune to the radiation they emit. So perhaps not all ghouls are immune to radiation like Glowing Ones, just more resistant. J Wiuff 01:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC)J Wiuff